Spectrum
by stretch the faunlet
Summary: It was such a small wish, and she wanted him to grant it. For him to make her feel real rather than fake, rather than only a superior being, but as a regular person. Past Red/Miyuki. Drabble.


**Spectrum**

_Say my name,_

_And every color illuminates._

_We are shining,_

_And we will never be afraid again._

_"Spectrum," Florence + The Machine_

* * *

><p>It had been the first time he had ever said it, the first time in a long while since anyone had said. When he spoke it, it had been like a scar being reopened, only the dark green blood trickling down from the reopened wound was flowing freely. It had been a free feeling; she had felt free.<p>

"Miyuki?"

It was like a weight being lifted off her by the one who had stolen her heart. A strange smile came over her soft features. "Say that again."

And Red had stared at her, confused, wanting to reach out and hold her face in his hands to get a better look at the smile on her face, to check if it were real. He always saw her smile, but never like that. He could see it on her face, that he had done something to free her in way, from everything. "What?"

"Say that word again," she repeated, trying to be clear for him. For him to understand what she wanted. "My name. No one ever says my first name... They always call me 'my Tallest' or 'Tallest Miyuki'... They say it like I'm going to execute them if they don't acknowledge the fact I'm a Tallest..."

Red stayed silent, trying to understand. Wasn't it an honor to be acknowledged as Tallest? He knew he couldn't wait to be called 'Tallest Red' when the time came. He stayed silent, only watching her.

She paused, waiting for an answer, and when it didn't come, she went on, almost in a pleading tone for him to understand, "I'm much more than just Tallest. I'm just an Irken... That's what we all are, just Irkens. Why can't we all see each other as just that? As just Irkens, and not by what our careers are?" She glanced over at him from where she stood, her eyes trailing over every part of his face as she waited. Her soul was craving something, and it was for him to repeat her name. Not 'Tallest Miyuki', but simply 'Miyuki'. It was such a small wish, and she wanted him to grant it. For him to make her feel real rather than fake, rather than only a superior being, but as a regular person.

"Please, Red," she begged, more quietly, "That's all I ask. Please say my name."

His red eyes caught her blue ones, and his duty was loud and clear, and he was willing to follow what was right, to grant her wish, to free her from the torment and nuisance of her everyday life as only Tallest. He understood. "Miyuki..."

She felt at ease, the empty void inside her being filling up with the sound his voice when he spoke her name aloud. Her wish granted by the only one who could do so. "Thank you." 

_And we will never be afraid again…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this at school during homework help because I had nothing better to do, and I'm satisfying my Red/Miyuki craving. I wanted to write **  
><strong>more for them together. <strong>

**This is based on a song called "Spectrum" from Florence + The Machine's new album called "Ceremonials". It's an AMAZING album, I recommend it and Florence's first album, "Lungs"! She's an outstanding singer and songwriter, plus she's pretty, too. ;D **

**But yeah, I think when Miyuki was younger she wanted to be Tallest, maybe, and when she became Tallest, it probably phased her that it maybe wasn't what she truly wanted, she didn't enjoy it at all, but she still did it anyway. She is like the Princess Diana (bless her soul) of Irk; Diana was a sweet and caring woman, like Miyuki; when upset, Diana had to put on a fake smile and pretend to be happy; Miyuki had to pretend to be happy to be Tallest as well; and sadly, both Diana and Miyuki died tragically in two horrible accidents: Diana died in a car accident, and Miyuki died by being eaten by a creature accidentally made by Zim. Both tragic accidents... :(**

**Anyway, Please R&R if you can! Tell me what you all think! I'd love to hear feedback!**


End file.
